Dumb Ways to Die 2 The Games/DumbCity
DumbCity is an Area in Dumb ways To Die 2 which have 8 minigames Street Crossing Zany is helping Phillis cross the Street by tap and don’t get hit by cars. if you win Zany helped Phyllis crossed the street If you get hit by a car zany and phillis will get hit a a car result in failure. Avoid From Police Clod is driving a car and Police chase him, tap quickly to make clod drive faster if you Win, Clod will drive fast and police car stop and explode. if You Lose, Clod WIll get caugh by the police and he Will be In jail result in failure. Rescue from Fire Numpty is Trapped in the building, and he is calling for firefighter to stop fires. hold on the fire to make The firefighter pour water on the fire until the fire stop. if you win, Numpty will jump of the building and hit the trampoline and bounce into the ambulance if You Lose, Numpty will get burned into ash in the building Result in failure. Watch the Traffic light Stumble Is Crossing the street by tap when the traffic light is green If you win, Stumble will Cross the street and he play his favorite song and walk away If you lose, stumble will Be Hit by a car result in failure. Inflate the tire Dean is driving a car and his tire is flat so he call the mechanic for help to inflate his tire By tapping to inflate the tire that match the tire size if you win, the Mechanic finished inflate dean tire and dean drive the car away if you lose, dean tire will explode and dean and the mechanic die in tire explode result in failure. Road Rescue Junior is playing on the road, and zany see junior and zany go save him tap fast as you can to make zany rescue junior and take him to a safe place. if you win, Zany will rescued junior and take him to a safe place and if you lose,(before picking junior) Zany will get hit by a car result in failure. if you lose,(after picking junior) zany will get hit by a car, and junior will Fall of the road, and a car will hit him. result in failure. Make New Road Madcap is Making a new road by Hold your finger until it fill with cement if you win, madcap will drive the cement truck away and Dippy will drive a Car on the Road. if you lose, Dippy will drive A car And fall down a hole result in Failure. Catch! Zany is drinking a coffee and He heard a sound that make him shocked, and he run and check what sound, but He trip on something and fall of the window, In Game The player Must Move Lax left and right, If Lax Catched Zany, Lax will Take Zany back in the building. if Zany Falls down the Road, Lax will See Zany Fall and splatterd blood and frowning, result in Failure.